Bicycle carriers for attachment to a passenger vehicle hitch are common. Such bicycle carriers connect to the hitch by means of square tubing or by direct bolting. These devices, while doing an adequate job of transporting bicycles, become themselves another thing to store when not so employed.
The use of display stands supported on the floor are known for displaying various hitch accessories thereon in retail stores, however such display stands are typically designed for display only and not for actually supporting a load thereon. Typically multiple receivers are provided on such displays for displaying plural accessories on a single frame and accordingly the supporting frame is large and awkward for individual use. Furthermore known display stands have a square base supported at four corners which are suitable for being supported on the floor of a display area, however in actual practice for personal use, such four point support is not secure when seated on an uneven surfaces as is typical in older garages and various other store locations.
U.S. patent application publication no: 2002/0017770 to Parrish discloses a mounting plate supporting a receiver thereon. In one embodiment the receiver freely pivots relative to the mounting plate. When the mounting plate is supported against an upright supporting surface, no means are provided to support the receiver to extend horizontally in the desired orientation for supporting various hitch accessories thereon. Furthermore the mounting plate is not suitably orientated to be supported on a floor in a stable manner with a hitch accessory supported thereon.